La crèche vivante
by Catirella
Summary: Cadeau n 2 ... Le père Maxwell suite à une épidémie de grippe à du sollicité d’autres personnes pour jouer dans la crèche vivante de sa paroisse... Ce qui n’est pas du goût de tout le monde, surtout de Marie... YAOI


Titre : **La crèche vivante**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Après plus d'un an ½, ils ne sont pas à moi. C'est triste et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tout tenter… Snif… Alors puisqu'ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… Je les emprunte et j'en fais ce que bon me semble pour le peine… Fallait pas me chercher… Na !

**Genre :** One shot – **Yaoi** - AU/ OOC

_Bêta, Magical Girl Kiki_ : 

_Pourquoi les OS de Cat sont-ils toujours aussi mignons, et ce quel qu'en soit le sujet ?__  
__Mystère mais pour celui-ci on peut presque invoqué la magie de Noël, non ? __  
__En tout cas, savourez-le, il n'y a que ça à faire.__  
__Bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes à tous_

**Note de Catirella **(l'auteur)** :  
**_Écrit les 2 et 3 décembre 2007. __  
__Mise en ligne le lundi 24 décembre 2007._

**Cadeau n° 2**

Une idée qui le 2 décembre à 23h30, a surgi de nul part.  
Je l'ai bien sûr prise en vol vous pensez bien. Cherchant quoi écrire pour la période de Noël.  
Aucun rapport avec le cadeau n°1.  
Je trouve la première partie de ce texte marrante. Du moins pour moi.  
Avant que vous ne le lisiez ceci…

Juste pour information (Je ne savais pas moi même certaine chose, au sujet de la crèche de Noël)…

Crèche de Noël  
Gros plan sur la scène de la Nativité, avec Joseph, Jésus et Marie.  
Dans la religion chrétienne, la crèche est une mise en scène de la Nativité, c'est-à-dire de la naissance de Jésus de Nazareth. Elle est toujours associée aux fêtes de Noël.  
La crèche n'est pas permanente. Il est d'usage de l'installer quelque temps avant Noël : le 1er dimanche de l'Avent (4 semaines avant Noël), à la Saint-Nicolas (le 6 décembre), à la Sainte-Barbe (le 4 décembre) ou le dernier dimanche avant Noël. La crèche restera en place au plus tard jusqu'au 2 février (fête de la Chandeleur, présentation de Jésus au Temple), mais souvent on la range après l'Épiphanie (le 6 janvier ; toutefois, dans quelques pays bénéficiant d'un indult papal en ce sens, dont la France, cette fête est décalée au premier dimanche après le 1er janvier).  
_Information prise sur le net…_

Cette année j'ai la chance d'avoir ma fille pour Noël.  
Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël à tous.  
Gros Bisous,  
Catirella

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**Je tiens à préciser que je respecte toutes formes de religions.  
Et je m'excuse, si certains ou certaines seraient**** vexés**** en lisant ce texte.  
Ce n'était en aucun cas mon intention première.**

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**La crèche vivante**

**

* * *

**

Je suis mort de honte et vert de rage.

Après mon père.

J'ai été protestant jusqu'à mes 6 ans et lorsque maman nous a quitté, mon père qui était Pasteur a perdu sa foi en quelque sorte. Puis Dieu est revenu à lui et il s'est fait ordonner prêtre catholique l'année de mes 9 ans. Il a obtenu une dispense de célibat accordée par le défunt Jean-Paul II (**1**), du fait que je devais vivre avec lui, mais en tant que veuf.

J'ai connu ma première crèche cette année là, car la religion protestante, surtout lorsque votre père est Pasteur. Ne fait pas de crèche. (**2**)

Et devinez ce qu'il m'a fait cette année…

Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me faire jouer Marie dans la crèche vivante.

J'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie durant les répétions.

Non mais quelle idée il lui a pris.

Je ne suis pas une fille bordel…

Nan, je ne m'excuserai pas là haut. Fallait pas jouer le mauvais chameau, même si c'est un dromadaire que monte l'un des Rois mages. Et il fallait y penser avant de m'habiller de bleu et blanc, j'ai l'air d'une nonne !

Le pire, je crois, ce sont deux des Rois mages..

Balthazar, joué en la personne de Quatre.

Un musulman.

Remarque avec le dromadaire!

Sauf que Balthazar, n'était pas blanc, blond aux yeux bleus.

Et aussi Gaspard par Wufei.

Ok, lui colle plus au personnage, mais il est bouddhiste d'après ce qu'il n'arrête pas de nous dire.

Elle est belle la crèche vivante de cette année.

Non perso, je n'ai rien demandé.

Encore moins cette foutue épidémie de grippe. Ceux qui devraient être à notre place, sont en face de nous en train de nous regarder et en train de contaminer le reste de la communauté.

Et dire que nous n'avons qu'une pause toutes les 1h30 heures.

Vivement minuit passé que Jésus arrive.

Ce qui m'a, je crois le plus agacé est la demande de mon père.

« Duo es-tu encore vierge ? »

Non mais c'est quoi cette question !

On ne pose pas ce genre de question à son fils de presque 18 ans. Je viens de les avoir aujourd'hui.

Oui, je suis né le 24 décembre, que voulez-vous, personne n'est parfait.

Sauf Joseph.

Heero, 'Ro, pour les intimes.

Un semi-japonais qui joue Joseph et Dieu seul sait de quelle religion il peut bien être.

La religion du PC interactif je parie. C'est le froid, la faim, et la robe qui me font dire des bêtises…

Quoi ?

Qu'ai-je répondu à mon père ?

Ben la vérité pardi.

La seule fois où j'ai menti, en allant sonner les cloches pour la messe, j'ai loupé une marche après m'être pris les pieds dans mon aube et je me suis gamellé en beauté. Résultat, un bras dans le plâtre et 2 côtes de fêlées.

D'après Joseph et Gaspard, il n'y avait pas que mes côtés de fêler chez moi.

C'était quand ?

Et bien, cela fera 2 ans à Pâques de l'année à venir.

Ouais…

Ce n'est pas très vieux.

Quel était mon mensonge ?

Non mais.

Cela ne vous regarde pas.

En attendant, je lui ai répondu que bien sûr je l'étais encore. Mais puceau était le mot plus exact pour moi, car j'étais un GARÇON aux dernières nouvelles.

Ma future transformation en Marie fut le coup de grâce pour moi ce soir là.

L'annonce du rôle des autres, le coup fatal.

Et surtout n'oublions pas Trowa.

Dans le rôle de Melchior.

J'ai cru qu'il allait tuer sœur Marie-Sophie, lorsqu'elle lui a houppetté la mèche pour lui mettre sa perruque.

Quatre était aux anges.

Les nôtres d'anges sont terribles aussi, tient.

La crèche vivante la plus bizarre en soit !

Les anges ne sont autres qu'un frère et sa sœur.

Zechs et Relena.

Wufei a accepté de donner un coup de main, car Zechs fait un des anges depuis toujours. Enfin moi depuis que je suis devenu catholique, je l'ai toujours vu jouer le rôle d'un des 2 anges.

Un des deux anges qui a culbuté Gaspard, soit Wufei, depuis la nuit des temps. Bon pas des milliers d'années non plus mais le Wufei depuis ses 16 ans n'est plus vierge, lui.

Relena la sœur de Zechs. L'ange rose… Si si, elle est un ange rose. Est là dans le but de séduire un des bergers. Joué par Hilde.

Précisons qu'Hilde est protestante et elle est là elle pour séduire Relena.

J'ai failli m'éclater de rire en sachant qu'elles avaient été mutuellement volontaires auprès de l'église, uniquement pour se draguer et passer la journée du 24 ensembles. Relena est certes catholique, mais n'avait jamais participé à la crèche comme Zechs.

L'ange Zechs croyez moi a un succès terrible tous les ans.

Je suis presque sûr que mon père a joué sur le physique de Zechs depuis toujours pour rameuter la foule.

Le pire, c'est que ça fonctionne !

Avant que le Père Maxwell ne reprenne l'église du Père Donatelli, parti pour une retraite bien méritée. Il n'y avait pas de crèche vivante. Mon père l'a re-instaurée l'année de son arrivée, car elle existait 20 ans plus tôt en cette église.

Le Père Donatelli n'avait plus 20 ans et la petite maison qui fait office de couvent pour les sœurs de notre ville, n'avait plus non plus l'âge de l'aider à l'organisation de tout cela. Et cela même, si de jeunes sœurs sont arrivées 5 ans avant que mon père soit ordonné prêtre, la crèche vivante avait été tout simplement oubliée.

Il y a 8 sœurs dans notre ville, toutes de 30 ans à 35, sauf une qui à 45 ans.

Sœur Gabrielle.

Et vous allez rire, mais si Trowa cette année a dû participer c'est à cause de sœur Gabrielle justement.

Qui est en fait sa tante.

Son vrai prénom est Claire.

Elle a choisi de s'appeler Sœur Gabrielle lorsqu'elle a prononcé ses vœux.

La mère de Trowa l'a juste un peu beaucoup poussé à accepter d'aider sa tante. Même si Trowa est catholique à la base, mais athée dans l'âme.

Imaginez le tableau de la crèche vivante de cette année.

Les autres sont plus jeunes que nous. Bien plus jeunes et n'attendent qu'une chose c'est à cette heure-ci.

Le goûté.

Moi aussi d'ailleurs !

Sinon, la mouton, lui il est gentil.

Même si nous aimerions qu'il fasse ses besoins ailleurs que dans LA CRÈCHE.

Ah...

La foule commence à se disperser, l'heure du goûté doit être proche.

-

« Maxwell redresse toi tu es voûté. »

« Je te proute Wufifi pour rester poli, car je te rappelle que je suis enceinte et que ce truc pèse **lourd**. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à rester fidèle. »

« Ooh ! Yuy, je ne t'ai pas trompé à ce que sache. »

Heero dit Joseph, sourit en coin.

« Ton état actuel prouve le contraire. »

La Marie, en la personne de Duo, fronce les sourcils et les autres personnages de la crèche vivante sourirent à la mini scène de ménage entre les futurs parents de Jésus.

« Connecte toi à Dieu et demande lui pourquoi tu n'es pas le père de cet enfant. »

« Hn ! »

« Tu es impuissant Yuy ? »

« **Zechs,** **Omae o korosu**. »

« Non, ce sont les magnifiques cheveux longs de la Marie de cette année qui ont envoûté Allah. »

Duo vire au rouge.

« **QUATRE. Allah, n'a rien à voir avec Jésus. Arrête le thé.** »

Quatre se pince les lèvres en rougissant et Trowa le trouve adorable. Il prend sur lui de lui venir en aide.

« Qui sait vraiment qui est le père de cet enfant ? »

« **Toi le Père Noël en puissance on ne t'a rien ****demandé** »

Trowa et Heero regardent Duo qui est rouge de colère.

« Duo calme toi, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état. »

«** Hilde, je suis en fille, du surcroît enceinte, je me pèle les miches et JE NE SUIS PAS EN COLÈRE.** »

« Heureusement que tu n'y es pas, sinon qu'est ce que cela serait. »

« **L'ange rose, version ****Aphrodite, ferait mieux de ne pas la ramener si elle ne veut pas que je parle plus qu'il ne le faudrait.** »

« De quoi il parle ? »

« Rien. De rien Zechs. »

Le Père Maxwell arriva sur cet entre fait.

« Et bien et bien mes enfants. Que se passe-t-il ? Nous vous entendons du presbytère. Surtout toi Duo. Les petits allez rejoindre les sœurs. Elles vous ont préparé un délicieux goûté… Non vous restez là les aînés. »

Tous se figèrent.

« Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi vous criez ? Enfin surtout Duo. »

Duo rouge de honte, fit la moue en croisant les bras sur son gros ventre.

« J'en ai marre de jouer le rôle de Marie. »

« Mon fils il ne reste plus que quelques heures. »

« Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un enfant de chœur. »

Le Père David Maxwell sourit et pouffa légèrement.

« Tu as raison excuse moi. Duo, tu étais le seul à pouvoir jouer ce rôle à la perfection. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Relena aurait pu être Marie. »

« Non, pas possible. »

« Pourquoi cela Relena ? »

« Réfléchis Duo. »

« Hein ! Je ne vois pas. »

« Ce que toi tu es encore à ce jour baka. »

« Hey… Ne me traite pas de baka mister impuissant. »

« DUO. »

Duo se mord la lèvre.

« Pardon papa. C'est à croire que je suis encore le seul… … Non ! … … BANDE DE PERVERS. »

« Duo, ne juge pas ton prochain. »

Duo fusilla son père du regard et là son père prit peur, car il savait ce que son fils risquait de lui rétorquer.

« Je n'ai rien dit… »

Le père de Duo soupira franchement.

« Allez rejoindre les petits, des boissons chaudes vous attendent en plus du goûté. »

« **MERCI MON PÈRE.** »

« Duo attends. »

Duo soupira et s'arrêta.

« Quoi ? »

David vint caresser la joue de son fils.

« Je t'aime, tu es mon fils unique et le restera à tout jamais. »

Duo lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Papa, moi aussi je t'aime, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour rejouer Marie l'année prochaine. »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Mon bébé va devenir un homme. »

« PAPA. »

David souriait franchement et Duo était mort de honte.

« Tu es un homme d'église, pas un sexologue. »

« Parfois nous le sommes aussi. »

« Ooh. Yeurk, c'est écœurant, je ne veux rien savoir… Même avec la mamie et le papi qui viennent en confession tous les mardi ? »

« Dieu et moi seuls le savons. »

« Tu as raison, garde le pour toi, tu risquerais de choquer. Surtout moi ! »

Duo en eut des frissons.

« Je me demande quand même comment ils font, arrivés à un certain âge? »

« Duo ! »

« Ben quoi ! C'est toi qui a lancé le sujet je te rappelle… Mon Père. »

« Tu vas voir tes fesses. »

Duo lui fit un immense sourire.

« Nan, j'ai passé l'âge de la fessée… Il y a des gaufres au goûté ? »

Son père lui sourit lui aussi.

« Oui. »

« Chouette… J'y vais avant qu'ils ne mangent tout. »

Duo courut en soulevant sa robe et tenant du mieux qu'il put son gros ventre. Heureusement qu'il avait mis une paire de baskets aux pieds.

Duo faillit avoir une attaque en voyant le plat à gaufres vide. Mais c'était sans compter sur Joseph. Duo lui fit un beau sourire en lui prenant l'assiette où se trouvaient 3 belles gaufres.

« Merci 'Ro. »

« Hn. Je n'ai pas pu en avoir plus, Hilde et Relena se sont presque battue la dernière. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Hn. Elles l'ont partagé. »

« C'est mimi… Trowa et Quatre partagent aussi… Il y avait des crêpes ! Oh zut. »

« Ne chouine pas, je t'en ai pris 2 aussi, elles sont au chaud pour l'instant. »

« 'Ro, tu es un amour. »

« Je sais. »

Une petite main se mit à tirer par petit coup sur la robe de Marie.

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux aller caresser le petit lapin et le petit chaton dans ta chambre ? »

Duo sourit à la petite Dorothy qui elle ne faisait pas partie de la crèche. Elle était la petite fille de Mme Catalonia. Une famille très catholique qui participe à la vie de la paroisse et travaille bénévolement comme secrétaire pour celle-ci depuis toujours.

Dorothy du haut de ses 5 ans adorait le lapin de Duo et le petit chaton de tout juste 3 mois, sauvé par Duo, car sa mère l'avait rejeté. Duo avait eu l'autorisation de le garder, car il s'y était trop attaché pour le donner.

Yuki et Shiro.

Le lapin tout comme le chaton était tout blanc.

« Oui… Attend, je vais te donner un bâtonnet de carotte pour Yuki et une friandise pour chaton. Shiro en raffole. »

« Merci Duo. »

« De rien ma puce. Tu peux me garder mes gaufres, steuplaît ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Duo se rendit en cuisine pour aller chercher tout cela. Pendant ce temps…

« Heero. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as une petite amie ? »

Heero sourit à Dorothy.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas une fille. »

Dorothy ouvrit de grands yeux et la bouche aussi.

« Oooooh, il en a de la chance. Et Duo aussi ? »

« Oui, Duo aussi. »

« Pas grave. Je trouverai bien lorsque je rentrerai à la grande école. »

Heero ne put que sourire encore plus à Dorothy qu'il connaissait très bien.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. »

« Teins ma puce. Fais attention à tes doigts avec le lapin et surtout referme bien la cage. »

« D'accord. »

Une fois Dorothy partie en direction des escaliers, Duo repris son assiette à Heero.

« Elle m'a demandé si j'avais une copine. »

Duo faillit s'étouffer avec sa gaufre qu'il s'était fourré pratiquement entièrement dans la bouche.

Heero soupira et ferma les yeux en tapant dans le dos de Duo.

« Merci Heero… Que lui as-tu répondu ? »

« Qu'elle était belle, gentille et très silencieuse. »

« C'est méchant. »

« Baka… Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas une fille. »

« Ooh ! »

« Et elle m'a demandé pour toi. »

Duo cligna des yeux.

« Elle n'a que 5 ans pourtant ? »

« Hn. Mais va savoir ce qu'ils font les gosses maintenant à la petite école. »

« Hein, tu as raison… Et ? »

« Je lui ai répondu que tu n'étais pas libre. »

Duo sourit en mordant dans sa gaufre.

5 minutes plus tard Dorothy était de retour et tirée de nouveau sur la robe de Marie. Duo la regarda en souriant.

« Duo tu as un nouveau lit ? »

« Oui, il te plait ? »

« Ooh oui. Je remonte jouer avec le chaton. »

« Ne l'épuise pas trop, il est encore plus petit que la normal pour son âge. »

« D'accord. »

Heero fixait Duo les sourcilles levés.

« Tu as un nouveau lit ? »

« 'Vi. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Ce week-end. »

« Et tu avais l'intention de m'en parler à quel moment ? »

Duo lui regarda les yeux pétillants.

« Ce soir après la messe de minuit et le repas de Noël. Lorsque, j'allais rentrer avec toi, chez toi, vu que tes parents sont partis chez tes grand-parents cette année. »

Heero sourit et discrètement enlaça ses doigts à la main gauche de Duo.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Ton père est au courant. »

« Pour le lit ? Bien sûr, c'est lui qui me l'a offert pour mes 18 ans. »

« Non, je parle du fait que je vais… Que nous allons… Enfin tu vois, dormir ensembles dans ce lit. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il m'a offert ce lit ? Heero nous sommes ensemble depuis nos 13 ans et nous aimons depuis nos 12 ans. Certains de ses paroissiens ne restent pas plus de 3 ans ensembles. Ils se marient et puis divorcent. Et puis ils les revoient chacun de leur côté ayant refait leur vie. Il n'avait encore jamais vu un amour tel que le nôtre. Mon père a été un homme avant d'être un homme d'église. C'est juste que nous pourrons enfin dormir ensembles ici aussi, tout en restant sages. »

« Hn. Tu as raison… Tu sais qu'il m'a demandé si toi et moi nous avions déjà franchi le cap. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Il a osé te poser la question à toi aussi ? »

« Hn. Au fait à ce sujet, je te rappelle que je ne fais pas partie de la bande de pervers. »

«'Scuse. »

« Hn. »

« En même temps tu as lu le Kama-Sutra, plus d'une fois. »

Heero leva un sourcil.

« C'est une sorte de bible non ! »

Duo pouffa de rire, pour éclater de rire par la suite. Une fois calmé il regarda son petit ami droit dans les yeux.

« Tu as intérêt à la connaître par cœur ta bible, Heero Yuy. »

« T'inquiètes. Finis tes gaufres avant que nous devions retourner jouer à Marie et Joseph. »

« Je n'ai pas pris de chocolat chaud et mes crêpes ! »

« Je vais t'en chercher un, tu mangeras tes crêpes à l'autre pause. »

« Merci Heero. »

-

Ce que je ne vous avais pas précisé c'est que Joseph. Heero Yuy est lui présent car mon père lui a gentiment demandé de lui rendre ce service. Et comme vous l'aviez deviné Heero et moi sortons ensembles depuis pas mal d'années et qu'Heero adore mon père, il n'a pas pu lui refuser cette requête.

Nous sommes ressortis alors qu'il était 16h45 et à 17 heures, nous étions tous en place avec le mouton bien sûr. Nous devions avoir un bœuf, mais il n'a jamais voulu venir jusqu'à l'église. Dieu merci. Quand je vois les excréments du mouton dans la crèche, que **JE** nettoie tous les matins, car la personne qui est en charge de l'entretien des lieux a lui aussi choppé la grippe cette année. Je n'ose même pas imaginer celle du bœuf. Enfin si… Je me les suis imaginé et j'ai prié pour que le bœuf, qui commence à être bien vieux n'ait pas le courage de venir à nous.

Dieu m'a entendu.

Nan, il me devait bien cela pour la gamelle dans les escaliers.

J'avais menti pour la bonne cause.

Je m'en souviendrais des 50 ans de mon père. Le week-end qui a suivi.

Je n'ai profité de rien.

Alors que ce sont les sœurs, Mme Catalonia et moi qui avions tout préparé à son insu. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire avec le nombre de paroissiens de la ville et ceux des autres villes qui préfèrent venir à la messe le dimanche où mon père officie.

Donc, le bœuf au moins, n'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

Un monde fou est encore venu voir la crèche vivante de l'église et après une pause plus que méritée, de 20 heures jusqu'à maintenant.

Nous venons de tous reprendre notre place pour l'arriver de l'enfant Jésus.

Mon père abuse.

Il a osé me prendre en photo.

Ben quoi !

Vous vous attendiez à quoi là.

Donc notre calvaire… Si, c'en était un… a enfin pris fin.

Tous les enfants sont rentrées avec leur parents respectifs chez eux avec un beau cadeau confectionné par les sœurs elles mêmes et les plus grands sont restés pour le dîner.

Nous n'avons jamais été aussi nombreux à table après la messe de Noël.

Mon père n'a jamais été aussi heureux depuis le décès de maman.

Les sœurs sont repartie un peu pompettes. Heureusement que leur maison se trouve à 300 mètres de l'église.

Tous les autres sont rentrés en couple. Même Hilde et Relena.

Et moi, après avoir embrassé mon père et lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et à demain, car nous allions revenir pour déjeuner de Noël. Nous sommes partis chez les parents d'Heero avec sa voiture.

Heero et ses parents, m'ont fait une merveilleuse surprise.

La dépendance qui se trouvait en retrait de la maison a était entièrement restaurée et réaménagée pour nous.

Heero m'avais toujours dis qu'il ne tenterait rien avant mes 18 ans.

Au vu de ce qu'Heero a fait dans cette sublime pièce principale, je crois que je vais enfin savoir s'il a été un élève assidu de sa bible personnelle.

Cette nuit sera mon plus beau cadeau de Noël, car mon cadeau d'anniversaire Heero me l'a fait le matin du 24 décembre avant ma transformation en Marie et lui en Joseph.

J'attends cela depuis mes 15 ans.

En théorie nous sommes nés la même année. Mais Heero est plus vieux que moi de 11 mois et 24 jours.

Il est né le 1er janvier.

Nous somme du même signe, c'est peu être pour cela que nous nous entendons si bien, même si nos caractères sont à l'opposé.

Mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

Il m'a tout simplement demandé de devenir son époux.

Je lui ai tout simplement répondu « Oui. »

¤-_** FIN**_ -¤

Je vous souhaite un excellent réveillon de Noël.  
J'espère que ce modeste cadeau portant le numéro « 2 », vous aura au moins fait rire au début de celui-ci.  
Personnellement, j'ai pris plaisir à animer cette crèche vivante version fiction. Le mouton a été le plus sage de tous T..T  
Je vous fais de gros BISOUS et un…

**JOYEUX NOËL À VOUS TOUS.  
**_**Catirella**_

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

(**1**) - **Un extrait de l'article que vous trouverez très intéressant par rapport à ce texte :**  
Titre : Quand un pasteur protestant se fait ordonner prêtre catholique  
Ironie de l'Histoire, il y a quelques jours, la presse nous apprenait qu'un ancien pasteur de l'Eglise Protestante de Genève, converti au catholicisme, avait été ordonné prêtre, en dépit du fait qu'il est marié et père de famille, dans le cadre d'une dispense de célibat accordée par le défunt Jean-Paul II.  
_Guillaume Barry, jeudi 8 septembre 2005_

(**2**)_ -_ En 1560, au moment de la Réforme, les protestants se refusent à représenter la Nativité par une crèche comme les catholiques. Ils préfèrent développer la tradition du sapin de Noël, arbre qui symbolise le paradis d'Adam et Ève et la connaissance du bien et du mal… _Information prise sur le net… _… **Je ne dis pas que certains protestants ne font pas de crèche à Noël, mais touts les textes que j'ai**** trouvé**** sont unanime à ce sujet…

* * *

**


End file.
